Underneath The Stars
by Ashita polar
Summary: While avoiding their exes on Valentine's Day, Michael and Liz discover that love has an unexpected way of showing up when you're not looking. Roswell Heaven Spring 2010 Challenge winner - Best Overall UC Fiction. Polar.
1. Misery Loves Company

**Title:** Underneath the Stars  
**Disclaimer:** The concepts and characters of Roswell belong to Jason Katims, Century 21 Fox, Melinda Metz and Pocket Books. I own nothing.  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing:** Polar, Mi/L  
**Category:** Romance/Comedy  
**Summary:** While avoiding their exes on Valentine's Day, Michael and Liz discover that love has an unexpected way of showing up when you're not looking. Roswell Heaven Spring 2010 Challenge winner - Best Overall UC Fiction.

* * *

**Misery Loves Company**

Liz trudged up to her room, her bobbing antenna headband hanging from limp fingers as she ran a hand over her mussed hair and wrinkled her nose at the smell of fried food clinging to her uniform. She really hated working on holidays, but it had been better than the alternative – spending the entire night running from an alien king who couldn't quite understand what the word "no" meant. At least if she was in the diner she was safe, as her father still hadn't lifted Max's exile from the café.

But God, did she ever hate this particular holiday with its cheap paper hearts, cloying flowers and floating plump cherubs reminding her all too well what a disaster her own love life had become this year. Especially in a town that took any opportunity to decorate the town square with the bright, garish trappings of that particular holiday.

"Valentine's Day sucks," she grumbled under her breath as she threw her bedroom door open, slipping into the cool, dark room with relief and closed it soundly, leaning against the wood wearily. "I swear, if I see more person dressed as cupid, I'm going to take their bow and arrow, break it in half and shove it up…"

"Awww, cheer up, Parker, the worst is yet to come," a low masculine voice quipped out of the darkness, the slightest hint of amusement tingeing its rich tones, startling her out of her diatribe and setting her already frayed nerves on edge.

"Jesus Michael, you scared the hell out of me!" she yelped, jumping as she swung her head to the quiet man perched on the padded bench by her window, his feet drawn up to his chest and arms clasped around them loosely, shoulder-length waves shining in the moonlight. Flipping on her light, she glared at him as he shielded his eyes from the unexpected brightness and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to quell her thundering heart. "I'm almost afraid to ask the obvious, but what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Hiding," he replied as if it made all the sense in the world, looking at her stoically before turning to stare out her window once more. Liz cocked a brow at that comment and shrugged her shoulders. Guess there were some things that even aliens were afraid of, like small towns that took their holidays way too seriously. "I figure it's the last place Maria will think of looking for me."

"Uh, yeah, right, whatever," she muttered, trying to figure out the best way to get the irritating alien out of her room. His company was the last thing she needed tonight. At the same time, she felt kind of heartless sending him out into what had become Cupid's Corner in the matter of twenty-four hours. It was almost like when the skins had done their little human disappearing trick, except this time they'd all been zapped into an alternate dimension that looked suspiciously like a Valentine-themed madhouse. "Thank God that's over. Finally some freaking peace."

"Cranky, cranky, Parker, who shoved a candy heart up your ass?" Michael snorted, chuckling under his breath as the brunette sent him an irritated moue, flipping him off as she flopped on her bed and yanked her sneakers off, sighing in relief as she stretched out her overworked muscles. It seemed like every teenager in Roswell decided to make time at the diner tonight since the other restaurants were packed with their parents celebrating this pointless, over-commercialized hell they had the nerve to deem a day for lovers.

"I wouldn't get too cozy if I were you," Michael commented, sliding an appreciative whiskey gaze over her bared legs and licked his lips unconsciously. He did love those uniforms. Ripping his gaze from the shapely, muscular calves propped so temptingly before him, he met suspicious chocolate eyes and smirked. "Heed my warning and get out while you can."

"What? Wait what did you mean the worst is yet to come?" She asked with trepidation, cocking a brow at his amused expression and feeling a niggling trickle of dread snake its way down her spine. All she wanted to do was climb into the tub and soak for an hour, then curl up with a good book and forget this nightmare of a day. "What could be worse than spending the last three hours watching the mindless, simpering prattle between Isabel and Alex?"

"Max walking towards the door with a dozen white roses, a box of chocolates and cheesy grin?" Michael snickered, grinning as the brunette dropped her head into her hands and growled under her breath. "Last I heard he was heading to the flower shop to pick up his order and on his way here."

"Dear God, not again," she groaned, pressing her fingers to her eyes in exhausted exasperation. It was bad enough that she had to hide in the girl's locker room all day to avoid Max's exuberant attempts to change her mind, but now she couldn't even find comfort in her own home. "Someone shoot me now."

"Isn't that what got you into this predicament in the first place?" Michael cracked, unable to resist harassing the pretty girl across from him just so he could watch her cheeks flush with temper, one of his favorite past times. It wasn't his fault that she was far too cute when flustered.

"Fine, then stab me," Liz retorted, glaring the obnoxious alien and envisioning the different ways she could hurt him without expending too much energy. Sighing, she tried to quell her rising irritation as it wasn't his fault that his king couldn't catch a clue even if it were handed to him on a silver platter.

"I can do one better than that," he smirked as he shifted on the bench seat, planting his feet on the floor shoulder-width apart and leaning over with his elbows propped on his knees as he stared at his ruffled friend.

"You'll stab him?" she asked hopefully, eliciting a peal of unrestrained laughter from her friend as she ducked her head sheepishly, sending him a small smile while watching his face light up through her lashes. Huh, why hadn't she noticed how pretty his eyes were before?

"Come on, your shift's up," he commanded softly, standing and reaching out a hand to her, pulling her to her feet when she slid a cool, soft hand into his. His breath hitched slightly when she lost her balance and fell against his chest. Staring down into wide, coffee-tinted eyes, he wrapped his hands around her hips to steady her and murmured huskily. "Get dressed and let's go."

"Michael, what…" she whispered, eyes flaring slightly at the unexpected rush of warmth that flowed over her as their bodies collided, the heat of his hands branding her skin. Swallowing thickly, she pulled away self-consciously, watching him from the corner of her eye as she put a little distance between them.

"Dressed Parker, now," he demanded, eyes widening at the curious light dancing behind her deep, chocolate irises as he tried to quell the little jump in his heart. Unsettled, he pulled away and smirked, drawing on their previous biting commentary to distance himself from the heat simmering in his gut. "Before Ditzy and Dopey, the Delusional Wonder Duo manages to track us down."

"You know, I should be offended that you just insulted my best friend…" she returned, biting back a smile at his unflattering yet all too accurate description of their exes. Breathing easier, she pulled her hair out of its bun and started brushing it, needing something to occupy her hands to keep them from finding out if his chest was as firm and defined as it had felt.

"Yeah, but you're too scared I'll leave you to face their overenthusiastic mercies," he lofted, grinning slyly, his caramel eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth and he walked over to her closet, throwing it open to study its contents. "I swear, it's like cupid came along and bit them on the ass and sent them into La-la land. They've been like two ADHD five-year-olds hopped on too much candy all day."

"Touché," she grimaced, turning around to watch him strangely as he sifted through her clothing, occasionally holding something up before putting it back. What on Earth was he doing? "Where are we going?"

"First you're getting dressed and then we're heading to the last place they'd look for us," he replied, throwing a pair of indigo hipster jeans on the bed with a burgundy lace camisole and black v-neck sweater. Turning back to her, he caught her bewildered look and shrugged as he went to sit back on the bench. "What, you're getting on the back of my bike, Parker. Safety precautions. Wear those knee-high boots of yours, the ones with the silver buckle."

"I don't know what's more terrifying, Michael. The fact that you just managed to pick out a perfectly coordinated outfit," she joked, cocking a brow as she moved over to her bed and picked up the selected clothing, fixing him with amused ebony eyes. "Or that you know my shoe collection well enough to dictate what I should wear."

"Five minutes, Parker, and then I'm leaving with or without you," he grunted, flushing slightly at her words and clawing at his eyebrow as he shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea what had possessed him to pick out her clothing, other than the fact that he had always liked her in red and that particular tank top dipped enticingly in the front. Not that he'd noticed. Much.

"All right, jeez, no sense of humor," she snickered, walking into her bathroom and setting the clothing down as she began to unsnap the button of her uniforms, asking once again. "So seriously, where are we going?"

"Vicky Delaney's Kissing Couples party," Michael responded, wincing when he heard her strangled gasp as she popped back out of the bathroom, the first three snaps of her uniform undone and showing the slightest hint of black lace as she rested her hands on her hips. His gaze latched onto that taunting scrap of material and he shifted as he tried to ignore the tightening of his jeans. Jesus, she was going to kill him.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" she demanded incredulously, completely unaware of the impact she had made on the flushing man in front of her. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Michael Guerin?"

"You have any better ideas?" he retorted, finally jarred from his hypnotized reverie when she cleared her throat pointedly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back and propped himself against the wall, staring at an unseen spot opposite her direction and desperately fought to rebuild his nonchalant stonewall.

"Point taken," she conceded, nodding her head as she nibbled on her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair, speculative brown orbs staring off into space as she considered his explanation. "You're right, it is the last place they'd look for us."

"Glad you see it my way, Parker," he grunted, turning back to her with his mask in place and breathing an inaudible sigh of relief when she drifted back into the bathroom, out of his line of sight and temptations reach. Not that the slight rustle of her clothing being removed didn't send a spike of heat flowing through his blood and imprint an all too alluring visual in his fantasy file. "Now get dressed and let's get the hell out of here before they find us."

"You do realize that if we're seen there, it's going to get all over town in the matter of hours right?" she pointed out, stepping into her jeans and pulling them up under her skirt, fastening them swiftly and slipping on her tank before pulling off her uniform. Throwing on her sweater, she ran a hand through her hair, pulling it from her neckline and tucking it behind her ear. "There is only one reason anyone goes to that party. It's one big make-out fest."

"Which is why we're safe," he snorted, quickly wondering if he was doing the right thing. Maybe that wasn't the best idea given the way she'd been affecting him tonight, but by the same token, they'd avoid Max and Maria. He could resist her pull. "We'll slip in undetected and hide in one of those little private alcoves she has set up everywhere. No one will disturb us and it's the last place the Cupid Chorusline will think to look. Now stop stalling. Tick tock, Parker."

"I'm coming, jeez, hold your horses," she griped, exasperation lacing her voice as she gathered up her dirty uniform and threw it into the laundry basket before exiting the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, she pulled on a pair of black socks and put on her boots, zipping them up quickly as she noticed him waiting by her door restlessly. "Anyone ever tell you that you're impatient?"

"All the time," he stated brusquely, determined to get out of that room before he gave in and found out just how soft the sliver of golden flesh, flashing every time her shirt shifted, really was and if it tasted as sweet as he imagined. "Here, wear your leather jacket, it'll get cold on the bike and the leather will protect you."

"Yes, Master," she snickered, rolling her eyes at his demands and sliding her arms into the jacket he held up, zipping it up part way. Striding to her door, she smirked when he gave a choked cough and cleared his throat, looking slightly taken aback before returning to his typical stoic, unruffled demeanor. Nice to know he could be thrown on occasion.

"Master? Kinky, Parker. I like it," he leered, cocking his brow as he gave her a playful once over before striding over and trapping her against the door, invading her space. Warm brandy eyes held startled chocolate as he leaned over, dipping his head near her ear and whispering suggestively, his warm, damp breath feathering over the tender skin. "You should address me that way all the time."

"Shut up," she choked breathlessly, panting as he continued to hover over her, and he smirked knowingly as he watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Shaking her head to clear the mental fugue he induced with his closeness, Liz pushed him away lightly and opened the door, panicking when she finally registered the soft murmur of familiar voices in the other room.

"Let me see if she's here Max. I thought I heard her go up a few minutes ago," Maria chirped as she opened the front door and started towards her room. Liz closed the door softly and locked it, pushing Michael toward her balcony.

"Crap, they're here! Out the Window! Hurry!" she whispered frantically, tossing her worried gaze over to her door as she heard the knob rattle softly and the soft hum of voices beyond.

Throwing open her window, she and Michael scrambled out and shut it behind them, walking swiftly to her fire escape. Michael slid down first and waited for her at the bottom, wrapping his hands around her waist and helping her down the rest of the way.

"Lets go," he said softly, climbing onto his bike and steadying it so she could climb on behind him. Handing her his helmet, he waited until she put it on and helped her with the strap. Turning back to the front, he grabbed her knees and pulled her close, suppressing a groan as she wrapped her arms around him, inadvertently caressing the firm skin of his stomach. "Uh, a little higher Liz. It will…uh…be easier for me to…um...maneuver."

"Oh, um, sorry," she murmured and lifted her hands, this time pressing them to his chest, lightly skimming his nipples and he hissed softly, giving up and resigning himself to the fact this was going to be a long, difficult ride no matter where she rested her hands.

"No problem," he responded breathlessly, shifting slightly as he kicked the motor on and lifted the kickstand. "Hold on Parker. We need to get out of here before they catch up."


	2. Close Quarters

**Close Quarters**

Breathing a sigh of relief, Michael turned onto the main road and headed away from the Crashdown alley, sending a worried look over his shoulder as they got caught at the light just feet from the diner. He was tempted to floor the bike and speed through the light, when something caught the corner of his eye.

Smirking, he watched as a very irate Tess stalked over to an unsuspecting Kyle, who had been sharing a sundae with the redhead from their history class, Nikki something or another, and judging by the malevolent glare on the blonde's face, Kyle was about to get his comeuppance. He almost felt a stirring of pity for the hobbit, but after his little prank earlier in the day, it was only fitting he suffer a little.

He snorted softly when his sister stood over the other girl threateningly, toying with a red ribbon, wrapped around a white box smattered with red and pink hearts and made what he could only imagine to be a scathing remark to the midget. Paling, Kyle began to stumble out an excuse, looking at his date apologetically as she cringed away from Tess and sat back in her seat with a small squeak of terror.

Eyes darting back and forth between the two combatants, the redhead paled further when Tess made another scathing comment, pinning the other girl with an evil little grin, before sliding her eyes back to a now sweating Kyle. Damn, his sister could be evil when provoked.

"Guess destiny wasn't all it was cracked up to be," he mumbled as he continued to watch the scene unfold with great interest. This was definitely blackmail fodder for later. It was so worth his panicked reaction when Kyle mentioned Maria's little plan earlier today, gleefully watching him squirm.

Letting out a little impatient scream, Tess grabbed the box of candies she had been toying with and whacked Kyle over the head, grinning as the box made a satisfying thwak. Shaking her head, eyes wide, the other girl scurried off hurriedly as the petite blond wound up once more and gave into the impulse to whack the midget a couple more times.

Laughing heartily, Michael was about to call out to Kyle when the other man, red-faced with annoyance, got tired of the blond's abuse and yanked the box out of her hands. Throwing the chocolates to the floor, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and gave a sharp tug, jerking her into his lap and planting his lips firmly to hers.

"Go, Valenti," Michael murmured, his opinion of the other man heightening, and he gave a low whistle as the kiss continued and turned heated, far too heated for a brother to tolerate actually. Glowering at the sandy-haired boy, he made a metal note to remind the midget where things stood if he intended to date his sister.

"What?" Liz asked, looking up at him with a frown, startled out of her thoughts by Michael's rumbling laugh and looked over her shoulder with confusion, eyes widening as she caught the tale end of Tess's temper tantrum. Her mouth rounded with astonishment as Kyle laid into the blond heartily and her eyes flew to Michael to see what he thought of Kyle's move on his sister.

"Hold on, Parker," he interjected, smirking as he mistook her worried look when he turned back to his passenger. Watching her face inscrutably, he felt slightly hurt, but was determined get the hell out of bedlam before the Demented Valentine Brigade broke into Liz's room and discovered their decampment. "Tess and Kyle are over there and while I doubt they'll come up for air any time soon, better safe than sorry."

"Well then, what are you waiting for..." she challenged, cocking her brow sardonically, the rest of her reply drowned out by the revving motor as the light changed and he careened down the road, throwing her against his back, ending all potential conversation. Clinging on to him for dear life as he picked up speed, she squealed as he began to cut between the cars, apparently in a hurry to get to away from her house.

Swearing as he took the corner a little fast, she gasped, tightening her grip and squeezed her eyes shut, stiffening when he chuckled. Glaring at his back she pinched him in the side, grinning as he jumped and flicked her a fiery glance, squeezing her knee before turning back to the street in front of them with a wicked grin, increasing the speed. Perverse man. If she got off this bike in one piece, she was going to hurt him, bodily, screw the energy expense.

And speaking of bodies...licking her lips, she ran her fingers over his chest in the pretense of getting better hold, satisfying her earlier curiosity - yes, he was as defined as she thought. Those baggy shirts of his were travesty. Sliding her hands back down, her breath caught in her throat as heat curled in her stomach and she pressed herself closer to his back, smirking when his breath quickened and the bike swerved slightly. Interesting.

Biting back an oath, Michael glanced back at her from the corners of his eye and tapped the brake slightly, smirking in return when she yelped, clutching him tightly as he took the corner to the Delaney's a little faster than necessary and the bike leaned sharply to compensate.

Gritting her teeth, Liz dug her nails into his chest and clenched her eyes to quell the visions of asphalt hurtling towards her face, swearing once more that if she made it off this bike alive, she was going to kick his ass. After she kissed the ground. And thanked God for arriving safely.

Gasping softly as they skidded to a halt outside the house, she cried out and tightened her hold on the perverse man, grimacing as her body hurtled against his. Ebony eyes boring into his back, she took a deep, shaky breath and sagged with relief when the bike finally screeched to a halt.

"Scared Parker?" he sniggered, unable to resist needling the girl, hissing slightly as he peeled her finger nails from his chest, his breath growing shallow when her nails dragged across his chest and her breasts pressed softly into his back as she dismounted, imprinting an all to enticing visual in his head. Biting back a groan, he had to wonder once again what the hell he'd gotten himself into. Lowering the kickstand, he parked the bike and turned off the engine, taking a couple of minutes to pull himself together before he faced the irate woman behind him.

He didn't know why he sought her out tonight. It would have been wiser to have warned her of Max's intentions and then gone off on his own, sparing himself the torture of being close to her and not really having her. But when had he ever done what was best for him? Instead he dragged her off to this party on the pretense of avoiding their exes, when in all honesty, he just wanted to get her alone in one of those private rooms and...spend some time with her. Yeah.

He was so screwed.

Turning around, his breath hitched and he swallowed harshly, his throat closing as they landed on the flashing eyes and flushed cheeks barreling down on him, intent on putting him in his place. Damn, she was gorgeous when mad. Time to face the music. Sauntering over to her, he smirked when she swallowed hard and took a hesitant step backwards before straightening up and holding her ground, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't like it rough, Parker?" he murmured against her ear, crowding her slightly, inhaling the soft vanilla and jasmine scent of her perfume or body lotion or what ever the hell it was that drove him crazy every time she was near him. Grinning when she flushed hotly and her jaw dropped open, he husked. "I promise to give you an easier ride next time."

"You wish," she huffed, flushing as his words sent a spike of heat shooting through her blood and pushed him lightly away. Regaining her composure, she jabbed him in the middle of his chest with her finger, her eyes sparking with frustration. She wasn't sure what had set him off this time, but she wasn't in the mood to put up with another alien attitude today. "Just warn me the next time you plan to go all Mr. Hyde on me, so I can make other travel arrangements. As much as I…"

Caught up in uncharacteristic display of temper, Michael nearly missed the voices echoing across the street and started. His head shot up as he remembered where they were, and why they were there. Grunting, he cursed his preoccupation, leaving them out in the open, visible to all who walked by. They were supposed to be hiding from Max and Maria, not sparring in the middle of the street.

"Keep it down, will you?" he hissed as he spied a couple of their classmates approaching, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her firmly against him, dropping his face to her hair, oblivious to her sharp breath. Burying his face into her neck, he pushed her into some bushes and pressed her against the wall of the house, repressing a groan as soft curves molded to his body. Keeping one eye peeled on the sidewalk, he pressed his lips against her ear, husking softly as they waited for them to pass. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

Forgetting how to breathe, Liz closed her eyes, warmth rippling through her body as firm planes fit to her curves and shivered when his lips brushed against her lobe, fighting back a small whimper as their bodies brushed together. Opening dazed eyes, she studied the sharp lines of his face, letting her gaze drift down to the full, red mouth hovering just above hers and drew a strangled breath, wondering why she'd never noticed how beautiful he was.

Looking over his shoulder as the excited voices faded, Michael sighed with relief as music blared out into the night and the partygoers traipsed into the house without a second glance, music muffling once more as the door slammed shut. Turning back to the girl pressed to him, his breath quickened as he realized how close her lips were to his and his fingers tightened on her hips reflexively, unconsciously drawing her tighter into his body.

Brushing their bodies together softly, his fingers glided up to her waist, feathering over the sliver of skin peeking the gap between her sweater and jeans, the silky skin sending his heart thudding. Licking his lips, his head dipped, nose butting hers and his confused gaze danced over her face as she leaned closer, her shallow breath fanning over his face, lips just a breath away.

Mud. Mud. Mud. Mud.

Tearing his hypnotized gaze from her lips, he pulled back as if scalded, shoving his hands in his pockets and backing away as he dragged air back into his constricted lungs, cursing his momentary lapse in judgment. Stalking towards the opening before he foolishly gave into the temptation of that warm, wet mouth, he poked his head around a bush, and quickly scanned the street, grunting with satisfaction when the coast was clear. Reaching back, he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the lawn towards the Delaney's door, ignoring her annoyed huff in his desperate attempt to escape.

Good, an annoyed Liz was much easier to deal with than a flushed, disheveled, soft, sexy, pliant...Ah, Jesus...mud...he needed to think of mud. One word, three letters, a substance that was unclean, dirty and completely devoid of sexual connotation. Nothing sexy about mud. Except maybe rolling around...no nothing sexy about mud, he desperately tried to convince himself.

Damn it, it always worked with Maria.

Liz huffed, confused as to what was going on behind unreadable caramel eyes and what was with him. He'd been running hot and cold all night, first with his easy banter and then cooling as they pulled away from the Crashdown. Then right now, it seemed as if he'd been about to kiss her only to push away as if disgusted. Trying to figure him out made her head hurt; if she had wanted to wallow in uncertainty, she would have just stayed home and faced Max.

Grumbling under her breath, she struggled to keep up with Michael's long strides, and stopped dead at the sight that greeted them, trying to choke back a giggle and failing miserably. Snorting when Michael looked back at her as if she was crazy, she pointed to the porch and snickered once more when his brow pinched with annoyance.

"Hey, look Michael, it's one of your relatives," Liz needled as she spied the large stuffed alien dressed as cupid perched on the Delaney's front porch, sniggering at the fiery glare he sent her. Served him right. Giggling under her breath, she followed him into the dimly lit house, keeping to the shadows as they'd agreed on earlier and couldn't resist asking. "So do you have like a secret handshake or other form of greeting?"

Turning around, Michael's eyes lit up with a devilish twinkle as he crowded her into the closed door, pressing his lips to her ear and rasped suggestively as he leaned into her body. "Well there is this one thing, but I haven't bothered as it's long, hard and takes some probing. Whadda you say, Parker, wanna be my initiate?"

"You mean in all the time you and Max spent bonding, you didn't practice?" she blinked innocently, her brow furrowing and lips quirking as he pulled away and frowned at her, a disgusted shudder sliding over his spine.

"You know, I think I liked you better before you became such a smart ass," he grumbled, grabbing her hand, his head bowed low as he dragged her along the hall and ducked into the first unoccupied alcove he saw, putting up the occupied signal. Flopping onto one of the over-stuffed pillows in the cramped nook, he sent her an exasperated look and leaned back on his elbows.

"I've always been a smart ass Michael," she chortled, still laughing to herself, her eyes dancing with amusement as she stood over her disgruntled friend and grinned unrepentantly. "You just never noticed me."

Flicking her an unreadable look, Michael pursed his lips and studied her for a full minute before his hand snaked out lightening fast and snagged her wrist, dumping her unceremoniously onto the cushion beside him, biting back a smile as she gave a startled cry and rubbed her ass. Served her right.

Tipping his head as she situated herself next to him, he raked a fiery gaze over her shining face lazily, centering on the smiling, soft pink lips that had been haunting his thoughts lately. He wondered what she would do if he were to lean over and brush his against that warm, glistening mouth; sipped from those soft folds to see if they were as sweet as he'd always imagined.

Somehow, he had a feeling he hadn't even done them justice.

Ripping his gaze from her mouth, he inhaled sharply and barely refrained from rolling his eyes and beating his head against the wall at his thoughts. This had been a bad idea. Not that he was surprised since he had thought of it. He had to be insane. Cursing his stupidity, he fought the urge to grab her hand and shove it against places best not mentioned and asking her if this was the body of a man impervious to her existence.

"Trust me Parker, I noticed you," he mumbled under his breath, shifting to ease the strain that line of thinking had caused and praying she'd drop the subject. Of course, he could never be that lucky.

"What?" she queried uncertainly, slightly flustered at fevered glint that flared in his eyes just before they shuttered once more and he turned away. Heart thrumming in her ears, she stared at his blank profile in bewilderment, her breath quickening as she turned those words around in her head. Was he saying what she thought?

"Nothing," he muttered, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he felt her contemplative gaze slide along his skin, a flush creeping into his cheeks at his unintentional confession. Watching her from the corner of his eye, his heart sped up as her tongue flit over her lips nervously and he bit back a grunt of frustration. Crossing his arms behind his head, he flopped back against the cushions and stared at the ceiling moodily, trying to forget how perfectly she fit against his body. Trying to remember all the reasons she was forbidden territory.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Liz asked hesitantly after a moment of uncomfortable silence, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully and fingering the fringe on one of the pillows absently, trying to regain the easy camaraderie they had shared earlier.

"When you're going to give up the pretense and go crawling back to Maxwell?" he drawled contentiously, cocking a mocking brow and an irrational stab of jealousy burned low in his stomach as he recalled the yo-yo that was Liz and Max's relationship. It was the perfect reminder of why kissing her would be emotional suicide. She'd eventually forgive Max, no matter what he did, and then he'd look twice the fool.

"I'm not," she griped as calmly as possible, her brow pinching with irritation as she drew her legs into her chest defensively, wrapping her arms around them loosely and dropped her head on top. She was getting sick of that question. Avoiding his disbelieving glare, she toyed with cuff over her pants and shrugged nonchalantly, stating firmly. "It's over."

"Sure, Parker," he grunted flatly and snorted contemptuously, his lips thinning as he shook his head at her denial. This was good. Focusing her and Max kept him from thinking about what everyone was doing around him, what he desperately wished was happening now, here and with her. Flicking her an inscrutable look, he continued, disapproval lacing his voice. "You two have been dancing this dance for two years. It's only a matter of time."

"What crawled up your ass?" she retorted acidly, getting fed up with his attitude and hurt that he didn't believe her words when she had never given him any reason to doubt her. She had never lied to him. "I didn't escape Max just to get abused by you."

Stung by his words, Liz crawled to the other side of the cramped space and sat against the wall. Staring at the entrance as if contemplating her escape, she crossed her arms over her chest and murmured to herself petulantly, forgetting that alien hearing was much more sensitive than human. "Besides, what does it matter to you if I were to go back to Max?"

"You deserve better," he retorted darkly, shooting up from the cushions to tower over her, pinning her to the wall before he could think better of it, their faces pressed intimately together. Breathing harshly, his angry eyes danced over her startled upturned face before they settled on soft, trembling lips once more, frustrated desire coursing through his veins. He shouldn't do this, but the hell with it.

Snaking his hand behind her head, he met her eyes briefly and leaned in, his heart pounding as he captured her mouth roughly, their breath whispering together and he moaned as hers opened almost instantly under his, her tongue darting out to curl around his demandingly.

Deepening the kiss, he gripped the back of her neck, crushing her lips to his and swirled his tongue into the sweet recess, his hand fisting into the silky strands at the base of her head as his other hand gripped her waist and yanked her into his body. Crawling between her legs, he thrust her onto her back and settled on her, his weight pressing her deeper into the cushions. Rocking into her body, his blood ignited, searing him from the inside out as he clutched her to him, their mouths melting together kiss after kiss, losing all sense of time and space.

Entwining his fingers with hers, he pressed her hands into the cushions on either side of her head, mouths mating wantonly until his lungs felt as if they'd burst, forcing him to rip his mouth from hers. Trailing biting kisses over her neck, he grunted at the sweet, salty taste of her skin as he ran her tongue over her fluttering pulse.

Liz gasped as he bit the side of her neck, and drug her hands through thick, tangled waves, pressing his mouth to her exposed neck. Moaning as his hands slid under her shirt to palm the small of her back, she ground her hips against him, heat exploding over her nerves and she purred with delight as he growled in the back of his throat, attacking her mouth in response, and grabbed her hips to halt their taunting movement.

Sliding his hand around to her stomach, Michael toyed with the edge of her shirt, tempted to push it up and taste the golden skin that had been taunting him all night, when a thud startled him into awareness. Pulling back, he panted harshly, staring at the flushed girl laid out beneath him and groaned painfully, dropping his head to hers for a moment, the scent of her skin nearly driving him mad.

Biting back an oath, he sat up abruptly, clenching his fists and shoved away from the temptation of the gentle curves now permanently imbedded into his memory, scurrying back against the opposite wall. Cursing his lack of control, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his breathing under control, body tight with tension. He never intended this.

Staring at him wide-eyed, Liz blinked and took a steadying breath, worrying her still tingling lip, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out what had just happened, licking her lips lightly to savor the taste of him still clinging to them. Sitting up, she slid over to Michael, crawling between his bent legs and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, marveling at the coiled muscles under her fingers.

Inhaling sharply when molten caramel eyes flicked open, pinning her with blatantly hungry look, she opened her mouth but whatever she planned on saying was lost as familiar voices filled the hall and the fire swirling between them died as they exchanged a horrified look.

"Max, do you really think we should be here?" Maria queried, her confused voice barely discernable above the music and sound of other voices. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, be out searching for Michael and Liz?"

Pulling her close to him, Michael pressed his fingers to her mouth, to quell whatever she had intended to say, listening intently as Max and Maria wandered past and continued down the hall. Meeting her eyes, his breath hitched at the embers burning in darkened, chocolate irises and pressed his lips to her ear, murmuring. "I don't feel much like a party, or having this conversation with the Delusional Duo just outside the door. Let's go."


	3. New Beginnings

AN: So the ending turned out a little sappier than I intended, but that's what happens when you try to keep it from braching into an adult fic. So here we are, the last part. :)

* * *

**New beginnings**

"What do you think they're doing here?" Liz hissed into his ear quietly as Maria and Max's voices faded down the hall, her body pressed to his back as they crouched, hovering near the curtained entry of their breached sanctuary. Running a hand over her hair to smooth it, her eyes slid over the curve of his neck, licking her lips and wondered what he'd do if she leaned over and pressed her lips against his rapidly beating pulse.

"Who knows what the Candy Heart Crusaders are up to," Michael replied sardonically, poking his head out to cautiously peer in their direction, breathing a sigh of relief and cocking a curious brow when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair slip into another private room. Well that was interesting. "Do you really care?"

He knew why he had dragged Liz here and it certainly wasn't so they could have a discussion about rainbows and bunnies. Maybe Max finally grew some balls or got tired of one-on-one sessions with his hand and decided to get a life outside of Liz, leaving the pretty brunette free and clear. One could only hope. Filing that tidbit away for later inspection, he turned back to his companion, his breath quickening when he found her eyeing his neck as if it'd make a tasty snack.

She continued to surprise him tonight. He'd always assumed there was more than met the eye to the quiet brunette, but he had no idea just how much of her quintessential good-girl persona and bumbling innocence was part of a well crafted façade to keep people from seeing the devious mind working behind those Bambi eyes. Flushing slightly when she licked her lips salaciously and finally tore her eyes from his neck, he tried to remember why exactly it was they weren't currently curled up on the cushion furthering human-alien relations.

He vaguely recalled it had something to do Max and not wanting to get mixed up in what was sure to be a world of emotional hurt if he gave into his feelings, only to have Liz run back to his brother. But he had seen the finality of that relationship written in the horrified gaze that met his when they overheard their exes outside their hideout. And the one thing he had to admit about Liz was that she had never lied to him. Withheld information certainly, but she never out right lied, unlike some people who'd remain nameless.

"No" she shrugged, lips quirking as color infused the crests of his cheeks, her breath growing shallow as smoldering brandy eyes traversed her body slowly before flicking over to the cushions contemplatively. Swallowing thickly, she squirmed when desire-laden irises turned back to her and sent him a wicked grin, cocking her brow.

Michael studied the smirking brunette before him covetously; licking his suddenly dry lips as his gaze latched onto her damp, pink mouth, nearly groaning aloud when she nibbled on the bottom lip. That was so sexy. Shuddering, his eyes flared and breath stilled as the tip of her tongue slid over her lips in a slow, sultry tease, grunting as white-hot tidal wave of desire flooded throughout his body.

Screw it. A couple minutes wouldn't make a difference. And God, he needed to taste those lips just one more time.

Crawling towards her sinuously, his lips quirked into a sensual half-smile and dark amber burned with predacious light, hooding as her throat convulsed and she drew back against the wall, melted chocolate flicking over him in assessment. Breath caught in her throat, her heart picking up in tempo as he closed in and one hand rose between them, clutching his shirt, although whether it was to ward him off or pull him closer, she wasn't sure.

"We shouldn't," she croaked half-heartedly, her breath coming in shallow pants when he halted long enough to wedge a knee between her legs, nudging them apart and settled between her thighs, continuing his slow advance until their bodies were compressed together, his lips centimeters from hers. Breaths mingling, he hovered over her, heavy caramel eyes flicking over her voraciously, scorching her skin before they pinned hers in challenge, daring her to resist his seduction.

"Don't really care," he whispered thickly, lowering his head centimeter by centimeter until his lips barely brushed against soft, wet skin, all the while keeping his eyes trained on hers. Pulling back slightly, his lips quirked when her cheeks flushed, her breath stuttered, and her lashes fluttered shut as he slid a hand over her neck and cupped the back of her head, sinking into warm, parted flesh for a deeper taste. Intoxicating. So damn intoxicating.

Swiping his tongue over her bottom lip, he pried her mouth apart gently, sliding his tongue along hers in a languorous, teasing dance, her soft cry of pleasure sending a spike of heat flowing through his blood and smirked as a shiver enveloped her body. Growling in the back of his throat, the fire in the pit of his stomach erupted when she moved against him restlessly and he slid his other arm around her waist, trapping her against hot, hard planes, his tongue tangling with hers in deep, insistent strokes.

Pulling back, hot breath fanned her face as he slid callused fingers over sweltering skin, splaying them against the slight swell of her stomach, her muscles clenching under his light caress. Sliding his mouth over her jaw, he latched onto her neck, sucking the tender skin into his mouth, nibbling and scraping blunt teeth over her pulse, sending a wave of pure pleasure zinging over her nerves.

Gasping, she tipped her head against the wall, exposing more of her neck to his searing kisses, burying slim fingers into thick, tawny waves, curling in and clutching the silky strands, pressing him closer as a raspy moan bubbled over her lips. He was going to drive her crazy. Swallowing harshly, she jerked slightly when his teeth nipped the delicate skin at the hollow of her throat and murmured his name as liquid fire pooled in her womb.

"We can't…here," she stammered, trying to recall why it was such a bad idea to give into his heated persuasion, her fingers tightening in his hair as he rocked against her subtly. Mewling as he slid her jacket off her shoulders, effectively yanking her hands down trapping her arms at her sides, she gave up on that elusive thread of reason as his mouth slid down her chest and his all too talented tongue traced the edge of her v-neck sweater. God, she had to stop this before she couldn't. In a minute. Maybe two. Certainly before any clothes were removed.

"Should have thought of that before you watched me like you were trying to decide what you wanted to snack on first," he mumbled against silky mocha skin, a sweet heat flooding through his body as his hands slid over her arms to cup her upper back. Drawing her mouth back to his, their mouths fused together as she struggled to pull her arms out of her jacket, wrapping them around his shoulders when she finally broke free.

Michael grunted his approval when her hands raked down his back tauntingly to settle at his waist and crush her to him, then flipped them around to gently lay her half on one of the cushions before he slowly sank into the cradle of her body. Rocking against her languidly, he gasped as her hands slid under his shirt, her fingers sending lines of fire blazing over his spine as she trailed them over contracting muscles. "God, Liz."

Liz shivered as his hands trailed over her ribs, coming to rest at her waist, digging in slightly as their bodies moved against each other in a lazy, seductive motion, his sinfully soft, full lips coming back to her mouth to tease, tempt and brand. Drawing a shuddering breath, she tried to pull together enough of her shattered thoughts to insert a dose of reason into the situation.

There was nothing more she wanted to do than spend the rest of the night exploring the hot, spicy yet decadent taste of his mouth, and all that smooth, coiled sinew bunching under her fingertips, but a venue change was needed. Arching helplessly against him as his hand slid under her sweater and tank, tracing abstract patterns on her stomach, she broke the kiss long enough to issue a strangled bid for sanity. "Max…Maria…"

"Are busy," he grunted, capturing her mouth once more to cut off the flow of her words. The last thing he wanted, was to hear that particular name on her lips when he was doing his damnedest to seduce her, even if it was only because she wanted to get away from the royal control freak. Dragging his lips over hers lightly, he dipped his head, desperate to sink into the sweet, vanilla and cinnamon burst flavored lips, when he felt a palm on his chest holding him off. Meeting her eyes, he nearly groaned in frustration as cautious ebony watched him imploringly.

"Michael…" she warned softly, her thick, husky voice doing crazy things to him inside and he nearly broke, desperate to push beyond her discomfort, aching to explore every satin inch of that golden flesh that had been tempting him all night.

"Liz…" he mocked playfully, hoping to get back to what they were doing but that hope quickly went down the drain as she cocked a brow and looked him pointedly. Swallowing his disappointment, he stared at her inviting pink lips longingly and sighed, knowing that they'd get no further there, and even grudgingly admitted, if only to himself, that it really was the wrong time and place given who was just a few doors down. Not that he was quitting by any means, just regrouping. And he had the perfect place for that.

"Fine, let's get out of here before they remember they're on a mission" he grumbled, pinning her with a hungry look before rolling his eyes at her resistance, not that it stopped him from dropping a quick, fervent kiss on her pursed lips.

"Thanks," she smirked, rolling her eyes slightly at his uncharacteristic pouting. You'd think that she'd taken away his favorite toy. Sitting up, her gaze latched onto his red, slightly passion-bruised lips as she slid on her jacket and she ran her tongue over her own swollen flesh, her breath hitching as she wondered if she could entice him into staying with her for a few hours, if not the night. Eyes hooding, her heart palpitated at the thought of his body pressed to hers all night long, all those firm, taut muscles under her hands and mouth, to…okay, lets not go there.

Inhaling sharply, she ripped her gaze away from his mouth, flicking it up to smoldering whiskey and her mouth dried at the low, primal growl that emitted from his throat when their gazes met. Holding her breath as he crowded her once more, pressing his nose to hers as eyes clashed and melded, she squeaked when he thrust her into the wall and muttered in a low, dangerous tone, "You keep looking at me like that, woman, and we aren't going anywhere."

"Right," she responded breathlessly, her brain nearly short-circuiting from the electricity zinging through her blood, and licked her lips nervously, trying to maintain a calm outward appearance as their noses bumped and his hair tickled her cheeks. Dear God, how could anyone exude this level of magnetism? Nodding her head, she pulled back, pushing him away gently before she gave into the temptation to taste those cherry red lips once again. "We need to get out of here."

"If you insist," he smirked, his lips quirking with pure male satisfaction at ruffling her feathers and the bright flush cresting her cheeks. Dragging his finger over her bottom lip seductively, his breath hitched as chocolate eyes shimmered with bronze fire and his eyes dropped to the wet, pink flesh under his fingertip, darkening further as desire shot over his nerves, his heart fluttering at the strange turn of events. He'd never dreamed that this was how his night would end.

"The sooner we go," she whispered, dragging his eyes back to hers, his stomach jumping once more at the unabashed hunger that shone out, he swallowed thickly as she tipped her head and pressed her lips to his ear. Shuddering as warm, damp breath spilled over his flesh enticingly, he bit back a moan as she continued in a low, sultry voice. "The sooner we can…"

"I love the way you think, Parker," he murmured throatily, cutting off her words as he flicked his eyes over her face hungrily and hastily stood, dragging her with him, yanking the curtain back and striding down the hall quickly, uncaring as to who saw them this time. He was staking his claim tonight. Screw Max. "Let's get out of here."

Ignoring the stunned murmurs and speculative glances of the partygoers, he plowed out the front door and across the lawn and halted only when they reached his bike, smirking at the comments swirling around them. Why not give them something real to talk about? Standing still, he watched her with smoldering intensity as she reached toward his helmet and licking his lips covetously, snaked an arm around her, yanking her into his chest, kissing her fervidly as a good dozen of their classmates looked on with surprise.

Moaning when her lips parted instantly, he buried his other hand into cool, mahogany silk, fusing their mouths together, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip before suckling the vanilla-coated flesh, laving the sting away with a slow, sultry swipe of his tongue. Sinking into depths of her mouth, he curled his tongue around hers, tangling against each other with insistent, demanding strokes, breath hitching when her hands slid over his back to weave into his hair.

He didn't think he'd ever get used to the way her mouth felt under his or the way her taste clung to his lips; it set his every cell on fire and filled his chest with a sweet ache, rocked him to the very core. In her, he felt irrevocably lost and like he'd come home for the first time. Crushing her against him, he reveled in the tiny whimper clawing its way out of her throat as she pressed herself deeper into his frame.

Sliding her hands under his jacket and over his shoulders, Liz dug her nails into his back, clutching his shirt in her fists as she used it as an anchor, pulling herself into his body, fitting soft curves to taut planes so that not an inch of space remained between them. Meeting his passionate call with an equal fervor, she gasped as he lifted her slightly to get to her mouth better and wrapped her thighs around his hips of her own accord, sliding her back into his shoulder-length waves. God, the things he did to her.

Restraint thoroughly obliterated, she rocked her hips slightly, enjoying the soft groan rumbling over his lips and tugged on his hair as their lips melted together in a kiss that was all fire and unbridled passion, teeth, tongues and scorching, moist lips. Pulling back with a sharp breath as he crushed her further into him, she stared into sultry bourbon, her heart fluttering at the intense heat and something she couldn't yet identify glowing in that piercing gaze and licked her lips nervously.

"Now everyone really has something to talk about," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers, smirking when her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks flushed as she remembered where they were, and he chuckled softly as she pressed her face into his neck self-consciously. Setting her down, he handed her the helmet, climbing onto the bike and waited for her to climb on behind him, feeling slightly smug at the lingering heat coloring her cheeks. "Lets go Parker, we have a lot to talk about."

Liz licked her lips lightly, her cheeks burning as she looked around at her grinning and whispering classmates, her mind whirling at the implications of their actions just now. Not that she felt either Max or Maria deserved an explanation, but she also didn't want them to find out this way either. Although, given what they saw this evening, maybe they wouldn't be as heartbroken as she'd figured.

Tightening her grip on Michael as he pulled out onto the street, she shook the thoughts off her brow pinching as she noticed he turned the opposite direction to town, heading out toward the edge of town and the desert. Waiting until he halted at a stop sign, and tapped him on the shoulder, fixing him with a curious glance as he turned, "Wait, where are you going? This isn't the way into town."

"Relax," he called, a half-smile touching his lips at her confused expression and nodded towards the road stretching out before them with a slight shrug. "I figured we'd take a quick ride first. If we go back now, we risk the chance of the Lovestruck Lollipop Guild tracking us down. But if we wait for another hour or so, they have curfew and we'll be safe."

"Hmmm…" she murmured thoughtfully, chewing on her lip as she rolled that over in her head and found she liked the idea. She certainly wasn't ready for this night to be over quite yet, and it would give her the opportunity to spend a little more time with him. When they had left her house earlier that night, she hadn't expected to end up here, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like where things were headed. And alone with him in the desert, under the stars…her breath caught at the thought, her heart hammering against her chest as a small shiver snaked over her spine.

"Unless you want risk the chance of running into Rome-no or spend the rest of the night listening to the Queen of Denial talk you into how perfect…" He drawled, unfairly playing on her fear of meeting up with Max, but willing to do what was necessary to get her to go along with his plan. It might be slightly manipulative, but he could sense she really wasn't ready to end the night either.

"No, I'm good," she assured, another shuddering rippling over her body, but this one of apprehension and alarm at the thought of being tracked down by her ex and having to put him off once more, or worse, his number one cheerleader and being forced to listen to her spout his supposed virtues. Really, Maria should just give it up and admit she was the one who really wanted to date Max. "Let's go."

"Figured you'd see it my way," Michael snickered, turning back to the front, hiding the smile flitting briefly over his face before he continued down the road, heading out to Nasedo's cave out on the reservation. The cave was remote enough that the Moonstruck Marauders couldn't stumble on them, not that he really thought they'd think to look there in the first place. No one, not even Isabel or Tess, knew how much time he spent out at the cave after they had discovered it, or that he'd come to view it as a sanctuary.

Of course, he'd have to go by a different route because he didn't really want her guessing where they were until he had gotten her out there and it was too late for her to do anything because they were 'stuck' out there. He knew that the cave and pod chamber's held bad memories for her with everything that had gone down with their dupes, especially when they had found out Rath and Lonnie had held Alex out here to translate the book when they all thought he was in Sweden. If they hadn't found him when they did…well he chose not to think of that. As sickening as it had been to watch Alex and Isabel, it was much better than the alternative.

Besides, he wanted her to see it from his eyes and maybe instill some better memories than the last time they'd all trekked out there. Turning onto the open road, he sped up just a touch, enjoying the freedom the desert allowed him and his heart stuttered, his lips curving slightly as her arms tightened around him, her body pressing against him. He could definitely get used to this. Closing his eyes for a mere second, he breathed in the cool night air and let the tension and pretenses slide off his shoulders before opening them and squeezing her knee gently, then flashing her a grin over his shoulder, speeding up.

Liz smiled at his mischievous look and tightened her arms around him, snuggling further into his back as he picked up the speed and her heart raced, the wind ripping around her erasing the tensions she'd been holding onto all day. Inhaling the crisp, clear desert air, she was almost disappointed to be wearing a helmet, as she'd love to feel the wind flowing through her hair. She never realized just how freeing riding might be and could see the appeal for Michael.

Relaxing into his body, she let her thoughts drift mindlessly as they rode through the night, rock formations she didn't quite recognize in the dark, flashing past them as they rode along for several minutes, the night silent except for the rhythmic thrum of the motor. Closing her eyes, she dreaded the thought of going back to her apartment and losing this feeling of freedom, to being constricted by the role she'd been playing for the past two years, a vision that no longer fit the person she was becoming.

Sighing, she startled slightly when she felt the bike slowing and Michael maneuvering to the side of the road, her stomach clenching at the thought that their peaceful ride would come to an end soon and that they'd have to figure out where they stood exactly. Was this just a bout of Valentine madness that would be forgotten and ignored come morning? Frowning at that thought, she looked out at the rock formations and started to pull into herself, missing her companion's careful regard of her as he halted.

Michael felt the change in her mood almost as soon as he slowed down and wondered what was going on behind those carefully guarded eyes. Halting the bike, he had a moment's uncertainty now that they were out here; what if he had read her wrong? Shaking his thoughts off, he lowered the kick stand and climbed off the bike, meeting her questioning gaze briefly, thankful that it was dark and she had the helmet on so she wouldn't see what he was going to do next.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, her voice filled with confusion as he strode to the front of the bike and carefully climbed off of it as he stooped as if to inspect the front wheel. Turning her back, she pulled the helmet off and set it on the seat. Watching her from the corner of his eye, Michael took that moment to wave his hand over the wheel and bit back a smirk as the air started to leak out slowly.

"Something didn't feel right, so I pulled over to check it out," he responded, scratching at his brow as he began to play his part and then gestured at the bike helplessly as she walked over to him and grunted as if annoyed. Liz looked down, a flash of alarm tingling over her spine as she stared at the deflating tire as he continued emotionlessly. "It's a good thing too; we would have been toast if we were still moving."

"Okay, so what's wrong?" She asked brusquely, running a distracted hand through her hair as her mind whirled with her earlier unwanted thoughts and wondered why he was just staring at the tire rather than doing something so they could get back into town. Not that she was worried about her parents since they were gone for the next couple of days, but it was getting cold and she hadn't dressed for the desert, not to mention her brief descent into reality had set her on edge. She needed some time alone to assess her feelings.

"Flat," he muttered, scratching his eyebrow as he continued to stare at the wheel while he tried to figure out a plausible reason why they couldn't get back to civilization since Liz was hardly the sort to just accept anything without analyzing it to death. Flicking his eyes to her clouded face, he mentally cursed as he saw the momentary doubts fill it and strengthened his resolve. She was close to running and he didn't need that happening.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she replied, slightly exasperated as she fixed him with a droll expression. Like she couldn't determine that one on her own. Swallowing thickly, she startled when he stood suddenly, looming over her and smirked, sending the faintest prickle of irritation simmering through blood. "I think I figured that one out for myself by the flattened rubber pooling on the road. What I meant, is what are you waiting for?"

"Well, Miss Impatient, I don't have a phone, do you?" he sneered, pretending irritation to snap her out of whatever funk she'd sunk into as he turned to her, cocking a brow in askance. Waving his hand impatiently, he tipped his chin defensively and barely quelled the urge to laugh, as she glared at him and played right into his hands. This was a Liz he could handle. Flicking his eyes over her contemplatively, he did grin when her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip at that comment.

God, that was so sexy. He couldn't count the number of times he'd barely refrained from pushing her against the counter at work when he'd seen her nibbling on that lip. Taking a rasping breath, he quickly tore his eyes away from her mouth, belatedly realizing he'd been staring and was about to grab her and nibble on the soft, pink flesh himself. Somehow he doubted she'd be open to a make-out session just yet. Time to play his role.

"Uh…Damn," she whispered, looking off into the distance for a moment as she rolled that information around in her head. She had purposely left her phone behind because she didn't want to deal with multiple calls from Max and Maria and she should have known better than to think Michael would have one since he barely used the regular phone. Fidgeting, she sunk her teeth further into her lip, missing his pained expression as her eyes skittered away nervously.

"Didn't think so," he snorted, repressing a sigh of relief and biting back a groan at her continued gnashing of her lip. If she didn't stop that now, she was going to be in for a hell of a surprise as he thrust her against the rocks and worried it himself. Shaking his head to clear his Liz-induced haze, he was relieved she hadn't brought her cell. It would have seriously foiled his plans if she'd busted one out. "So, unless you've suddenly developed telepathic abilities, we're screwed."

"Can't you just…I don't know…waggle your fingers over it and inflate the tire or something?" she spluttered, waving her hand towards the bike, wiggling her fingers as if she were sprinkling pixie dust over the tire to illustrate her point, forcing another snort from the man standing next to her. Sending him a quelling glance, she huffed and quieted, running a hand through her hair.

"Only if you want to risk getting blown up," he smirked derisively, shaking his head slightly as he watched her, slowly closing the distance between them. His smirk widened wolfishly as her breath stuttered and she licked her lips, looking around nervously as the realization struck that she was alone in the desert with him, with nothing to distract her from the inevitable. Brushing against her softly, he trailed his forefinger over her neck, her pulse jumping under the light caress as he whispered seductively. "I'm not exactly known for my control, Parker."

"So we're stuck out here?" she murmured breathlessly, taking a couple of steps backward to put some distance between them, her throat convulsing and heart thrumming a staccato rhythm as he captured a few strands of her hair to keep her from moving too far. Stepping back once more, they continued their backward dance until she was flush against a rock wall, trapped with only inches between their bodies, his hands pressed to the bedrock on either side of her head.

"Looks like," he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he crowded her further, his lips hovering just above hers, their breaths mingling as intense whiskey eyes drifted over her upturned face. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he swallowed thickly as her body shifted against his enticingly and he closed his eyes, pressing his hips forward, biting back a moan as stiff skin slid against the soft swell of her stomach.

"Great. This is…just great. All I wanted to do tonight was take a hot bath and forget today," she rasped huskily, her voice thin and thready, heart pounding erratically as he slid a hand up her arm slowly, his fingers tracing over the gentle slope of her shoulder to cup the nape of her neck, eliciting a delicious, sensual shiver along her spine and cutting her words off momentarily.

Inhaling deeply, his mouth dried as her soft scent filled his nose and he smirked at her uncharacteristic babble and knowing he was getting to her, tangled his fingers into the cool, silky locks gathered at the base, gently tugging her head back. Fixing warm brandy eyes onto soft pink lips, he lifted his other hand and cupping her jaw, framed the delicate lines of her face, rubbing the soft pink flesh that held his attention with the pad of his thumb. Beautiful.

"B-but no, instead I spend the en…tire night fleeing my delusional ex and his c-clueless sidekick, who also happens to be…to be my best friend, with _her_ ex," she stammered breathlessly, finding her voice once more and continuing her Maria-esque ramble to distract herself from the full, velvet mouth closing in on her. "Who g-gets us stranded in the middle of nowhere with…without a d-damn cell phone. Perfect…just… "

Trapping her head between his hands, Michael captured her lips, cutting off her words and crushing their bodies together; her mouth was like fire against his, spilling liquid flames into his mouth and its intoxicating lines spread over his body like a lava flow, the heat of those hot damp folds branding each and every cell in his body. Her taste was so damn addicting – vanilla and cinnamon, honey and mint and pure, hot, rich spices so exotic, he couldn't name them.

It was a pure, unadulterated bliss as he'd never dreamed it; never thought was possible, but yet the hot, hungry suck of her lips told him otherwise. Heaven. How could he have lived his life this long without knowing what real desire and love was? And to think, he almost missed what had been staring him in the face.

Sighing, she melted against his body, giving up every pretense of resistance; with Michael there was no reluctance, no playing it safe, no desire to hold back. She couldn't even if she wanted to; after all, how does one restrain a force of nature? You don't. All one could do was ride out the fury of the storm and pray you made it to the other side.

His lips sunk against hers; a hot, velvet press that she wanted to get lost in for the rest of her life, a sweet, smoky spice she wanted to savor indefinitely and an addiction she didn't feel the need to overcome. Electricity flared over her nerves, setting fire to places in her body and heart that had gone cold, untouched for far too long and she embraced the resulting firestorm unleashed by that far too soft, far too sinful flesh.

How had she lived without his light?

Lips played softly, devouring, mating with a voracious need that threatened to spiral out of control and drag them both down into a vortex of heat, flame and passion; to sear them from the inside out and leave them spent, drowning in rapture. Hands molded, touched, stroked, buried in silken waves as bodies pressed, brushed enticingly and breath grew short, hearts pounded, knees weakened, and thoughts grew foggy, distant and unnecessary as sensation ruled.

Parting reluctantly, each gasped at the air ravenously, their searing lungs dragging in the life giving force as he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes still closed and breaths mingling, both a little shaken by the sheer ferocity of emotion singing through their bloodstreams.

"That was to shut you up, so I can think," he smirked, his breath labored as he stared down into dazed chocolate irises, biting back a groan as she swiped her tongue over her lips to savor the last, lingering drops of him on her lips. Brushing his lips over hers, he breathed deeply, a low sweet burn rippling through his body. God, these small tastes would never be enough, could never sate the hunger that went beyond simple lust.

"Right," she retorted breathlessly when their lips parted again, her face shading with a touch of disbelief as she stared into the bright, molten caramel pools that kept sucking her into his fiery abyss. Shivering slightly at the heat simmering in their depths, her stomach jumped when an unexpected emotion flit through his eyes before he pulled away.

"Come with me," he whispered, tucking a delicate hand in his as he walked towards the rock formations in front of him, leading her over the broken, rocky terrain carefully and smiling as she looked around curiously, trying to figure out where they were headed. Not that he expected her to recognize it, as he was taking her in the back way.

"What?" she murmured, flicking a hesitant glance to the dark shadows ahead and wondering why they were moving away from the street. Did he see or know of something that she didn't? Glancing around curiously, a sense of déjà vu tugged at her senses but she couldn't place when she'd been here. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied cryptically, snorting when she huffed at his less than forth coming answer and knew that it was probably driving that logical, overly analytical mind of hers crazy and relished that she was slightly off her game. Sometimes she thought too deeply on things and he liked shaking up her controlled, neat little world.

"What is it with aliens and being cryptic?" she griped, struggling to keep up with his longer strides as the shadows wrapped around them, making sight difficult. Praying she didn't stumble over anything in the dark, she gasped when he held out his hand, a slight glow emanating from his palm and lighting their path.

"What is it with humans and being nosy?" he countered, snickering when she growled at him under her breath and tried to pull away. Clasping her hand tighter so she had no choice but to follow him deeper into the shadows, he slid around a corner and halted, pulling her to his side. Releasing her hand, he pressed a finger to her lips, before brushing a light kiss over her lips. "Wait right here."

"Where are you going?" she asked, panicking slightly as he moved away, the darkness enveloping her completely and she swallowed harshly, heart pounding as he moved to what looked like a fissure in the wall. Wrapping her arms around herself to combat the night chill, she shivered as his words floated through the air.

"I'm going to grab something. I'll be right back," he replied patiently, slipping into the cave entrance, the faint glow of his palm eaten up by the cold, dank, dark walls and plunging her into absolute darkness. Clenching her hands, she held her breath until the glow came back into view, an indistinguishable shape in his other hand. Halting in front of her, he handed her a sleeping bag as he slid a backpack over his shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Taking her hand once more, he lead her up a small, well worn path she hadn't even seen in the dark, that wound around to a flat top, careful to keep his pace slow and even so she didn't slip and fall onto the sharp rocks. Taking the sleeping bag out of her hand and tossing it aside, he pulled her to the top. Standing back, he watched as she turned in a circle, her eyes widening with appreciation as she took in the glow of city lights in the distance as well as the occasional smattering of light around them.

Licking her lips, Liz tipped her head up and gasped in surprise, marveling at the millions of stars she'd never had the opportunity to observe before with the naked eye due to the glare of lights in Roswell proper. Michael smiled as her eyes danced over the star-laced heavens and set about shaking out the sleeping bag and setting up a small camp as she drank her fill. Delving into his bag, he pulled out a striker and quickly built up a fire with some wood and kindling he hid in one of the crevices, laying the sleeping bag near the fire.

"Michael, it's so beautiful," she whispered reverently, still staring at the skies as if she'd never seen them before as he sat down on the sleeping bag, content to watch her reaction to his private sanctuary. He'd breached her sanctuary on more than one occasion, so it was only fair that he shared his. "Do you come here often?"

"Occasionally, when I need to get away," he husked as she turned to face him, wonder and something he couldn't quite place shimmering in those fathomless ebony eyes. Swallowing thickly, he ducked his head slightly, staring at the ground as he quietly confessed. "Especially before…I got my apartment."

She watched him quietly, understanding flashing through her eyes as the rest of that thought remained unspoken – he'd come here when things had gotten to bad with Hank and he couldn't go to Max because they were fighting. Suddenly his familiarity with the terrain and the supplies made perfect sense, though it made her wonder about their convenient break down. Licking her lips, she glanced away to keep him from feeling uncomfortable, rubbing her arms unconsciously as the wind began to bite through her jacket.

"Come here," he offered quietly, holding out a hand to her as he noticed her body shiver slightly under the rapidly cooling desert air. Walking over to him slowly, she gently placed her hand his and sank to her knees, bracing her other hand on his upright knee. Scooting between his legs, she cupped his cheek and stroked his skin softly, the slight rasp of hair tickling her fingers. Sighing contentedly, he pressed his cheek into her palm, covering the delicate appendage with his own large hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, tipping his jaw so she could meet his eyes, her fingers tracing over his features lightly, traveling over sharp, high cheek bones, memorizing the strong, aquiline nose, brushing over the full lines of his mouth. Running her fingers through the dark, tawny waves at his temple, she choked back the slight lump in her throat as she realized what this place meant to him.

"For?" he whispered back, his pulse racing as she moved closer, their bodies swaying together softly as if drawn like magnets. Closing his eyes, he moaned softly when her fingers tangled in his hair, running through it soothingly and slid his hands around her waist, pulling her deeper into his body, praying this wasn't a long involved dream that he'd eventually awaken from cold and alone. Was this really happening?

"Bringing me here," she murmured, sliding her hands back down over his face as she kissed his brow, her nose pressed to his hair and inhaled the warm, earthy scent of his skin, mixed with the musk of his sweat and the lingering trace of shampoo. Cupping his jaw, she pulled back and smiled softly. "For sharing your special place with me."

Dipping her head, she brushed her lips over his, one hand snaking around to bury into the soft hair kissing the nape of his neck and hummed with pleasure when his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Parting her lips invitingly, she moaned when his legs straightened and his hands slipped over her hips, to her thighs, guiding her into a straddling position. Sinking onto his lap, she let their tongues tangle for another moment before pulling back to stare at him in wonder.

"Umm..sure," he replied unsteadily, wrapping his arms around her back and cradling her against his chest, stroking her through her jacket, desperately wishing her could feel her skin against his palms. That was the only had thing about getting her out here rather than his apartment. It limited skin on skin contact. Which actually, come to think of it, was probably a good thing. He didn't think he'd have the willpower to stop if they'd gone to his apartment. "I know it wasn't what you had planned…"

"It's perfect," she reassured softly, sliding off his lap and shrugging out of her jacket as the fire (and the man in front of her) warmed her up considerably, laying it at the head of the sleeping bag as an impromptu pillow. Watching her carefully, Michael slowly shed his own jacket, adding it to hers as she unzipped her boots and set them aside and laid back against the sleeping bag, tucking her feet into the bottom.

Swallowing thickly, he drank her in, his eyes drifting over her lithe form reverently, her golden skin glowing in the low flickering light and his heart began to pound, breath catching in his throat as their eyes met, sable irises awash with smoky desire. His mouth dried and he licked his lips unconsciously when she crooked a finger at him, a soft, sensual smile teasing her lips. Breath choppy, he stretched out next her, resting his hand on her stomach, his fingers tracing, teasing the sliver of skin that had been taunting him since she'd put on the damn shirt.

Liz studied him through heavy eyes, her pulse racing, thrumming steadily as her eyes lazily caressed the lines of his face, his hair forming a halo in the firelight and her breath hitched as she sunk her teeth into her lip, nibbling absently. He was so beautiful. Reaching up, she tugged on his sweater, pulling his face within inches of hers and tangled her fingers into his hair, bringing their lips together in a slow, sweet tease.

Lowering his upper body against hers carefully, Michael pillowed her head against one arm, weaving his fingers through thick molasses strands, the taste and feel of her lips sending a heady rush of desire through his body, igniting the still smoldering embers burning in his gut. God, she was captivating. Sinking deeper into her mouth as her lips parted softly, inviting his slow, sensual invasion, he traced the folds of her mouth, this kiss softer and sweeter than the ones they'd shared earlier but no less passionate, teasing her mouth with sweet caresses that deepened in intensity with every stroke of tongue and press of lips.

Brushing his lips over hers, he startled when her tongue wrapped around his, scraping her teeth over it, sending a flare of heat through his body and changing their slow sweet kisses to fiery in the space of seconds. Rocking against her, he tangled his finger in her hair, drawing her into a devouring kiss and startled when his head swum dizzily, a connection stronger than any he'd felt before opened and flashes flowed between them.

Gasping as she felt a well known tingling, Liz's head hazed over, pleasure rippling through her blood as a vision took hold, superimposing itself unexpectedly across her mind as their bodies flowed into and fused together. Lost in the sensations his lips and tongue were invoking, she tipped her head back and drew back from his mouth, sighing when his lips latched onto her neck and the vision came into focus.

*flash*

_Shaking his thoughts off, he lowered the kick stand and climbed off the bike, meeting her questioning gaze briefly, thankful that it was dark and she had the helmet on so she wouldn't see what he was going to do next. Watching her from the corner of his eye, Michael took that moment to wave his hand over the wheel and bit back a smirk as the air started to leak out slowly._

_*_flash*

Shaking her head to clear it, she pulled away, her breath hitching at the passion and raw emotion in his eyes, drawing air into her constricted lungs as the flash crashed over her senses and she made sense of the flowing images. He'd given them a flat on purpose. Biting back a grin at his sneakiness, she pressed a halting hand on his chest and stared at him seriously, her lips quirking when he watched her with confusion.

"You lied," she accused huskily, cocking a brow at him as she played with the waves framing his face, wrapping a silky strand around her finger and smirked at his cautious gaze. Stroking his check softly, she watched the emotions flick through his eyes as he tried to figure out what she might have seen in the flash.

"About?" he asked warily, propping himself on his elbow and searching her face for any hint of what might have flowed past her eyes when they connected, although she didn't seem too upset. Tracing her lips, he inhaled sharply when she kissed his fingertip.

"About the tire," she replied, fixing him with a knowing glance, giggling when a light flush spread across the crest of his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, knowing he'd been caught. Snorting at his weak grin, she smiled back at him, unable to be annoyed with him after the connection they had shared. "You did that on purpose."

"Oh, um…well…yeah," he stammered, stumbling over his words as he stroked her stomach absently and shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to deny her conclusion as he smirked unrepentantly. "I just wanted some uninterrupted time with you, and if we went back to your place or mine, one of the Sapid Swains would have stumbled on us for sure."

"Ever think of just simply asking me?" she snorted, shaking her head merrily when he looked surprised at the suggestion. No, not Michael; he'd rather devise an elaborate plot to get his way as opposed to simply asking and potentially facing rejection. It was actually kind of sweet that he went through the trouble, not that she'd tell him that. No sense bringing more attention to the fact.

"Uh…not really my strong suit," he admitted, scratching his eyebrow thoughtfully and shrugging his shoulders, still having trouble believing that this wasn't just a drawn out dream. Settling onto the sleeping bag on his side, his breath snagged when she faced him, snuggling against his chest and closed his eyes, running his fingers over her hair. She was real. He didn't know how this was even possible, but for once in his life he refused to question it.

"Obviously," she murmured chidingly, raising her head slightly as he slipped an arm to pillow her head, his other arm draping around her waist, and tucking her into his chest. Meeting his eyes with a touch of humor, she pressed her lips to his softly, purring in the back of her throat as smoke and rain danced in her mouth as their tongues glided together languorously, teasing lazily. Pulling back, she watched him with sleepy, desire-laden eyes, asking breathlessly. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

Michael watched her quietly as he stroked his hand over her hair and along her back, his face blanking for a moment as he tried to decide how much of his heart he was willing to lay on the line tonight. Without a doubt, the events of the night changed things between them. He could never go back to just being on the fringes of her life. Not when he finally had a taste of heaven.

Tracing the delicate lines of her face, he smiled when her lips curved softly, something that had been missing from her face for the past two years. His heart welled knowing that he was the one behind that gentle smile. Tracing the soft, pick flesh with his thumb, his heart skipped a beat when she opened her eyes and he saw love shining in their depths.

Okay Guerin, be a man and just get it over with.

"Liz, about earlier, in your room," he began hesitantly; clearing his throat as he absently toyed with a strand of her hair, staring over her shoulder as he tried to pull his thoughts together. Licking his lips nervously, his heart pounded in his ears as he flicked stoic caramel to curious coffee-tinted irises and he took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. What if she wasn't interested?

"Yeah," she prompted when he fell quiet, her heart speeding up as his gaze met hers and something flickered behind the inscrutable expression he was desperately trying to hold onto. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she waited for him to continue and hoped he wasn't about to tell her that they couldn't do this because it'd hurt too many people. She was well aware that it was going to be difficult, but she was willing to put everything on the line for him. She couldn't imagine going back to casual acquaintances.

"I wasn't quite truthful," he blurted, his words falling in a tumble as he forced them past his lips and looked away staring at the crackling flames as he tried to calm his breathing and rapidly pounding heart. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he looked at her, his mouth dry and body breaking out into a cold sweat. Why was this so hard to say? This was Liz. She wasn't the sort to stomp all over a man's heart even if she didn't feel the same.

"About?" she asked quietly, her eyes dancing over his face questioningly, her heart and stomach fluttering as his emotion-laden eyes met hers and, her lips quirking slightly as a warm hopeful glow spread over her limbs.

"I wasn't hiding from Maria," he said quietly, touching her cheek gently as he rolled them over so that he was looking down on her intently and swallowed thickly, a small shiver wracking his body as her body naturally fit to his. God, please let her feel the same because he had no idea how he was going to manage to forget how she felt pressed to him, how she tasted and the way his name sounded on her lips.

"No?" she whispered hoarsely, her heart thrumming a staccato rhythm as their bodies pressed together and she barely refrained from closing her eyes to revel in the feel of him, sensing that he really needed her undivided attention. Shuddering as his body unconsciously rocked against hers, she sucked in a strangled breath and tried to focus. "What were you doing then?

"I was looking for you," he confessed, holding his breath as he waited for her reaction, a small sliver of fear snaking over his back as he finally got the words out. That was it. No going back now. He'd laid his cards on the table and now it was up to her where they went from this point on. If she didn't want to pursue anything, he wouldn't force her. But damn, he hoped that wasn't the case. "I was, have always been, waiting for you."

Liz's eyes widened slightly, the irises flaring as a blinding smile split across her face and she gave an incredulous laugh, joy bubbling out of her heart and she pulled him down to her, kissing him soundly. Michael gasped slightly in surprise as her lips met his, but smiled against her mouth when he realized he had his answer. She wanted him too. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to hers, smiling softly.

"Michael?" she said, humming in the back of her throat as his hands caressed her neck, the callused tips sending tiny shivers of pleasure through her body, his hands becoming bolder as they skimmed her body. Gasping quietly, she tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling their lips together for a sweet, slow kiss that had her blood burning through her veins and set her body on fire. How had she lived without this passion, without him?

"Yeah?" he murmured, sliding kisses along her jaw line and over the sweet, vanilla-scented curve of her neck as he reached for the sleeping bag cover, zipping it up and cocooning them in its warmth before pulling back to study her silently, running his fingers through her hair. What had he done to deserve this, to deserve her?

"I've been looking for you too," she whispered, smiling when his face lit up and he leaned down to press his lips to hers, and she sent a silent thank you to whatever force set them on the path to each other because while this wasn't where she expected to end up, there was no place she'd rather be than with him in this moment, underneath the stars.


End file.
